


The Moth and the Falcon

by Witchyfan



Category: overwatch
Genre: Allow me to just post some stories of this very rare pair, F/M, I and my co captain of this ship have so many ideas for these two, So plenty of Discord ideas here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchyfan/pseuds/Witchyfan
Summary: "The tragedy of loving a moth is that they live such short lives and die too soon." short stories of the rare pairing Mondatta/Pharah and the various universes they were able to be together.





	1. Puns

**Author's Note:**

> It started off as a joke crack pairing and it all went down hill from there. Ideas and pairing shared by me and my co ship captain Howlxte. Some ideas from Discord discussions with her on this pairing and others.

When he first met her, she was in a brown suited uniform that appeared to be a prototype of newly invented weapons armor. The tall, imposing figure of the woman stood straight when they first greeted each other. The Shambali grouped up behind him while first meeting the persons meant to guard them during their stay. She was amongst those assigned to guard them. The security chief presiding over her team.

They had very little interaction at first. It was strictly professional with the occasional funny joke shared or reassuring words given by the bodyguards to the Shambali. They were in good hands. Don't worry. 

"It is a lovely night tonight." He said casually, gazing up at the full moon while standing below in the gardens. The security chief herself with him to keep an eye on things and make sure nothing happened to the Shambali leader. She gave a sound of confirmation, face set serious and scoping out the area. Mondatta looked back at her, thinking how she should learn to relax and not take her job so seriously. Though he suppose it cannot be helped, especially with this impromptu excursion outside. Under the cover of darkness with only the stars and waning moon to light their way, he couldn't help but notice her. The power in her stance, the aurora of authority and a hidden passion for duty within her. It only enhanced the attractiveness of her image to him, dressed in her suite at the ready. 

It was a silly little thing. 

He found the human appealing but it was for a shallow reason. Her physical appearance. 

He himself did not take it seriously as he hardly knew her and she, him. But there was an urge still. A want to know her more despite the need to keep up professional appearances. 

"You don't have to be out here with me. The hotel is secure and walls are high. You should get some rest." Mondatta walked slowly towards the path leading to a small pond. The other pair of foot falls following behind him as he came to the pond's edge. Peering over at the waters where the local fish swam underneath the water lilies.

"You're safety is my top priority. Regardless of how secure the premises are." the stoic answer given. 

He couldn't help himself then. Turning half way to face her, the perfect image of the moon behind him overhead. 

"Do you think some _lunatic_ is going to come out any minute and attack me?" 

Silence. 

Then, repressed laughter evident in her voice, the security chief replied. "Yes."

"It's not a full moon though." 

A sharp inhale. 

If Mondatta could grin, he would. 

It seems the big, strong, security chief wasn't so stoic after all. 

She had a weakness for puns.

Then, after a few seconds later, she finally broke and chuckled.

It was a pretty chuckle and Mondatta was filled with pride in finally getting her to laugh. The curl of her smile was a soft, wholesome image to see. The seriousness melting away and accompanied by a low, sweet laugh that made him stare. It was such a nice sound to hear. 

Making her laugh again became a side mission in between meetings and rally speeches. It was a good opening to go further on. Small conversations, the whispered snark and jokes; others had seen how close they were becoming with each other. They said nothing. Watching the beginning of something between the two figures the more they interacted. They remained professional though, never straying too far and never lingering too long. Now was not the time. 

By the time the Shambali were done in Egypt, Cairo, and were getting ready to leave, he approached her. Asking personally if she would like to keep in contact. 

Her lips curled in that beautiful image that made something warm and fluttery appear within his being. 

“I would like to, yes.” 

He left back home. The ship dropping them off at landing area within the temples and the monks got off with very little problem. Welcomed back home by the others there.

Upon arriving, he grabbed the nearest tablet and left to a secluded room within the temple. 

Seeing her smile again on screen of the video chat made Mondatta feel warm and light with a small happiness that will soon grow as time passed.

Miss Fareeha Amari was a dear friend he was glad to have made.


	2. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue became his favorite color

The color blue had always been just that. A color. But ever since meeting the passionate and just woman, blue has become more than a color. 

Blue is a flying bird reaching up for the sun and racing down to the earth with a landing grace. 

It is a smile and a laugh from a voice he could listen to everyday. 

Blue was justice in human form, with brown skin lit with sunlight in her blood, and soul full of passion for deep beliefs and convictions. 

Blue is her. 

And he holds blue in his metal arms, a feeing of elations and sense of flying in his soul having her here. Her brown eyes looking up curiously at him and a wry smile on her face. 

“Mondatta…what are you thinking?” Pharah asked, pushing up a little to settle better against him. Curled up on the couch in a lazy afternoon together. Away from duties and obligations from the outside world. 

“Oh…just my favorite color.” Mondatta replied, tangling his metal fingers in her dark locks. 

“What is your favorite color?” she cuddled further against him, humming. 

“Blue.” He looked at her. “Blue is my favorite color.”


	3. Plans

Pharah stepped into her apartment, breathing a deep sigh as she dropped off her bag on the couch and stretched her limps. Pharah took the day as an opportunity to hit the gym and sweat. Back home though, the woman was ready to take a nice long shower and relax. Going over to the kitchen to grab a water bottle and drink, she perked up hearing a ping from her back pocket. Bringing out her phone, a slow smile grew seeing the message and she quickly made her way to the bedroom. Taking a seat at the desk and opening the lap top, Pharah set everything up and answered the face call. 

“Hello, Mon.” she greeted the white chrome faceplate on the screen. Leaning back and felt a fluttering feeling in her stomach, her heart feeling lighter. 

“Hello, Fareeha….” he responded back, tilting his head and looked right at her through the screen. “I hope I did not interrupt anything with you.”

“Oh no, no. Just got back from the gym.” Pharah said, untying her hair from its ponytail then. 

Mondatta hummed, taking notice then of the tank she wore and flushed glow to her skin. His gaze had always wandered over to her arms, muscular and strong. He started when Pharah chuckled and smiled, raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms in front of her. “Uh…well, that is good. I…had actually called to see how you were today.” Mondatta hurried out, caught in the act. A thin smoke of steam coming out of this form. 

“I have been doing well.” Pharah rolled her shoulders back. “Got back on a recent mission awhile back. It had been surprisingly short.” she frowned, thinking back on it. She did not elaborate though. It was confidential information she wasn’t allowed to disclose herself. “How are things only your end? I saw the recent rally on the news. Are you okay?” 

It had gotten rowdy at the most recent peaceful rally Mondatta attended to spread the peaceful message of the Shambali. There had been a few people in the crowd interrupting and trying to drown out the omnic leader’s words in protest of his own message. It started a chain reaction of other protesting back and trying to drown each other out. Mondatta felt a great deal disappointed that things turned out that way. Frustrated as well. Though he hid it and remained passive, trying to keep tings peaceful and controlled where no violence broke out, thankfully. 

“I am fine. Things could’ve gone better but I am grateful it did not escalate.” he answered, some frustration bleeding into his words. 

“I know…if you need to, you can always for me to come next time.” Pharah had always reminded the leader of his connections with her. She was more than willing to answer him and come over at his request. With a wave of his hand though, Mondatta shook his head, again turning her down.

“While I appreciate the offer, I could never bother you so much with this and drag you out of your work-“

“It’s no trouble at all.” she said, frowning again. “If it were a trouble, I would tell you.” 

“I understand. But it is fine right now. I promise, I won’t forget.” Mondatta watched Pharah grumble on the other side of the screen but spoke no more. “I had been meaning to ask though if some time in the future, you would be interested in coming over to the temple to visit. I would love to show you the wonderful views up in the mountains here.” that caught her attention and he chuckled at her looking up, brown eyes gleaming in silent excitement. Her mind turning with plans to make time for this trip.

“I would be honored to, yes.” she smiled brightly. 

“Then, I look forward to having you here.” 

The rest of the time was spent talking of other things but the future plans of the visit were prevalent on both of their minds. A chance to physically meet each other again and spend time in the other’s presence. There had been so many things they wished to say but time constraints and responsibilities often got in the way. But with this planned visit, they’ll be able to freely interact with little interruption and few restrictions on them. 

Bidding goodbye when Mondatta was pulled away by another monk to see to something there, Pharah closed the lap top and stretched with a grin. It was time to take that shower now.


	4. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was cold, cold. But he was warm.

Pharah’s stay at the Monastery was lovely so far. The sight of the mountains, the warm welcome she received by the monks, talking and interacting with everyone both in the monastery and human village down from the mountain, and sitting in to watch and see what the monks get up to with their teachings and lessons to the younger and new members. These omnics are alive, they lived and learned and grew as persons of their own making. The ideas of the Iris, talks of beliefs and ideas shared by machines that many would’ve been quick to say are impossible to create their own unique thoughts and feelings; it was eye opening to Pharah. In her childhood, yes, she had thought the same until she learned and grew and came to think of omnics as almost equal to humans. Almost. 

She felt chagrined and regretful she only started to now see omnics as actual living beings with thoughts and feelings of their own. Shame colored her feelings then as her thoughts strayed back to Okoro, the loyal omnic that took their own life rather than put their human team in danger. She had been upset yes, but still did not consider Okoro on the same level as human beings and thus, did not pay them the same respect as a human. 

Pharah vowed to do better. 

“Mind if I join you?” a voice came and she looked up and Mondatta greeted her with a small wave of his hand. 

She had come to the mediative area outside of the monastery with several other monks. Taking in the view and decided to practice what she learned so far in her warm clothes to keep away the cold. 

“Sure, go right ahead.” she smiled, scooting away a bit to make room and allow the monk to take a seat beside her. Going into a relaxed mediative pose himself and silence descended upon them. It wasn’t an uncomfortable or awkward silence. It was just silence. 

Pharah breathed in and out, listening to her breaths and paid little mind to the cold. She was used to the cold. Forests full of tree, snow falling from grey skies above, ice skating, laughter, a man with warm brown eyes smiling at her as he told tales of old and legendary. The wild runs on bare feet as a child, uncaring and free, flying through like a bird while her mother called out to come back, it is getting dark out now Fareeha. 

Come back…

Combe back…

“Fareeha?” 

Mon’s voice cut through her mind and wrenched her back from memories, blinking her eyes open and lifted her head up. Blinking blearily at the omnic who had pulled her shivering body close to his warm one. Snuggling further against him as she trembled and was lifted up from the cold. 

“You fell asleep. I’m sorry. I did not realize. I had been so focused on my meditation, I neglected to check up on you.” Mon quickly moved inside the monastery and Pharah noticed just how dark the sky had gotten. Oh. She must’ve been out for a long time. Pharah felt the familiar chill sinking into her bones and pressed closer to Mon, grateful for him carrying her. Her legs were numb. 

“H-ho-how long was I…out…th-there…” Pharah was unashamed over how much she sought his warm body and sighed once inside the heated monastery. 

“Enough that we need to get you inside quickly.” He shifted to hold her up better and walked towards her room. Grateful not for the first time that he was an omnic and built to hold up a certain amount of weight. Coming into her room and depositing her on the bed, he quickly pulled warm blankets and furs over her. Pharah frowned at the sudden loss of his warmth and thought he piled her up with as much blankets as he can, she was still rather cold.“I’ll come back with more blankets.” Mon stood up but stopped at Pharah shaking her head. 

“N-no…I…could you…come under with me?” she drowsily blinked and Mon stilled. 

“Pharah…uh, I, uh…”

“You’re so warm… please…” 

Mon was silently debating, staring down at her in the darkening room. His blue dots being the only light source. The blue illuminating her face and her brown eyes gazing up at him. 

“Very well.” 

Shifting to get under the blankets with her, Mondatta felt her moving to be over and resting on his chest. Arms around and holding onto him as wrapped them up tightly in covers. Not for the first time now he thought he should’ve checked up on her, actually consider that she was a human and thus wasn’t able to withstand temperatures that cold outside for long like an omnic. Of course he himself ran the risk of freezing into an icicle machine statue but he would live. Pharah would not. 

“You gave me quite the scare there. You were running at risk of hypothermia.” His hands rans up her back in soothing motions. 

“Uh…huh…” she murmured, head down and eyes closed. “Sorry…”

Mon shook his head. “It is not your fault. I should’ve remembered how fragile you humans really are…”

Silence a few seconds later. 

Then, “But you omnics are just as fragile too.” 

She ran her fingers over him, basking in how warm his metal body was. It was surprising, quite like how a computer becomes heated, so too do omnics depending on what they were doing. In Mon’s case, his body was heating up to keep the frost from coming over his joints to allow mobility. “Not that different from us…”

A chuckle came in the now very dark room. 

“No. I suppose not that different.” 

A sudden tight embrace came.

“You’re alive just like us.”

“Pharah…are you alright?” metal hands moved to cup her face and in the dark, she saw blue light and a faceplate bathed in it. Her hands reached out to touch, to feel the faceplate and the smooth metal with chips and dents that do not detract from the pleasing design. A flinch came from him and panic blossomed in her.

“I’m sorry…I just…” Pharah moved to sit up but was pulled down back close. 

“No, no, I’m sorry. I just wasn’t expecting…” 

More shifting as the two stumble and interrupted each other, the woman feeling dizzy and moved away to her back beside him. The omnic got up suddenly to check her over, worried, reading her temperature that has risen with some relief.  
“How are you feeling?” His hand over on her forehead. Brown eyes opened and gazed up with a tired smile. 

“Better now. I had a good doctor with the best prescription. Cuddles.” She made a snort. He thought it was cute.

“I’m glad.” 

They stared at each other, silent once again. 

“Can you stay here with me tonight? That is, if you want to?”

Mondatta hummed, petting her hair back from her face. A sharp nose dipped down in a lovely shape, prominent chin, and a pleasing facial structure that he can’t stop looking at. Her eyes though. Those brown eyes were the most captivating of all.

“I would love to.”

Pharah wasn’t cold anymore.


End file.
